Wall structures using light weight steel-frames, are normally faced with plaster board or concrete slabs laid on trusses of light steel frames to form a surface on a partition wall. These walls are defective in that they are lacking in strength, possess little aesthetic appeal, poor endurance, and in the event of earthquakes or other vibrations create pressure on the structures which can not be dispersed thereby creating wall cracks which will appear irregular. In the event of excessive vibration, the wall face could become severely cracked and dangerous. The wall may collapse. It is also expensive to patch or repair a damaged wall.
Recently new construction methods of wall have become known that relate to placing metal base boards on a wall skeletal and spraying a desired thickness of slurry on the metal base boards to form the wall. As the wall is reinforced with metal base boards, its strength is increased. However, because there is no connection between adjacent base boards, the joints therebetween could easily become loose due to vibration or other external forces applied to the wall so that the wall would become damaged. Further, when the wall face is being formed from the slurry, it is necessary to install conventional leveling or thickness datum members for laying slurry. The work procedure is therefore troublesome and requires experienced workers to perform it. Therefore such procedures are complicated and expensive.
In addition to the aforesaid defects, upon completion, the conventional wall face could easily suffer from cement lifting from the frame or cracking due to impacts by external forces. Once the wall face has suffered damage, not only is its appearance affected but it also requires expensive and time consuming repair. For this reason the part of the wall most likely to be hit is often covered in large protection plates to prevent the wall face from being damaged.
However because such protection plates are only stuck to the wall face, they could break away from the wall face due to straight knocks. Very poor protection is given by these plates and they are not sufficiently durable for normal use.
Conventional light weight steel-framed structures usually include I-bar or U-bar steel to form posts in association with a number of beams fixed together to form a frame. Because the posts and beams need to be large in length as well as in thickness due to the requirement of strength, they are not convenient to transport and assemble. Because of restrictions in the method of construction, it is not possible to adopt a round-bar or a square-bar sectional steel which is of greater structural strength, not to mention the use of round or square tube steel. Because of construction complexity, the waste of time and cost, and building load problem, the conventional RC structure is not sufficiently efficient, high strength, low weight for the construction of modern buildings. For this reason the construction of modern buildings avoids the use of conventional RC techniques as possible in order to reduce the weight and difficulty of construction. Builders have even avoided using RC structure partitions in order to prevent elastic pressure from steel girders. It will be appreciated that many attempts to pursue alternatives have been made without success.
In view of the aforesaid defects in relation to the prior art of light weight steel-framed wall structures, the inventor therefore has devoted himself to research and development based on related experience in the construction and manufacture of relevant products over the years, and has successfully developed the present invention through persistent testing and improvement.